Veritas of a Rozen Maiden
by AnimaVoce
Summary: Shinku wants to end her fight with Suigintou and live peacefully with her. But Suigintou won't hear of it and refuses to accept. And getting Souseiseki involved seems to make things worse... I DON'T OWN RM -  C  TO PEACH-PIT!
1. Proposition

Hey, all! Here's my first Rozen Maiden fanfic to keep you all entertained. Hope you likes. ^^

* * *

><p><span>A Proposition - Shinku's POV<span>

Everything seemed cold and dead ;moss and vines spouted through the lifeless, crumbling walls and no moonlight gleamed through the dark. Just what one would expect from Suigintou's N-field. A chilly wind ruffled through my dress as I strolled down the deserted, dark town. I stopped, as a sharp black feather whispered past me and stuck in the ground. A soft giggling met my ears. I shut my eyes and a soft, dark smile crept onto my face as I jumped into the air to greet her. There she was, sitting on top of a roof that was caving in on itself, grinning sadistically at me.

"Well, well, well, we meet again... Shinku. It seems you are finally prepared to meet your destiny and accept that you are junk."

"Good evening, Suigintou." I wasn't to be put off by her taunting. No, I had come to her N-field for quite another purpose. A purpose I had debated in my subconcious for some time and was willing to put forward to her.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Delightful, Shinku! I wondered when you would become such a willing sister and give me your Rosa Mystica co-operatively." Suigintou stood and hovered for a moment then began charging swiftly towards me, her arm held out to grab at my chest.

"Stop," I commanded and held up my hand. Suigintou ceased suddenly and looked at me suspiciously.  
>"I have quite a different propostion to make to you, Suigintou."<p>

She paused for a moment. "Go on."

I smiled as I spoke. "I have been thinking about this issue for some time and it has become clear to me that our rivalry began on that fateful night, all those long years ago."

Suigintou's eyes shrunk but she didn't flinch.

"At first, I was unwilling to accept it but now I am certain of it: my vanity and disdain for you at that time, since you were not complete, was the spark that ignited the demise of our short-lived friendship."

Suigintou's hand was clasped at her torso and she was panting slightly but I continued.

"Therefore, I would like to propose this: that we cease our petty squabbling immediately and become cordial and polite once more towards each other. I have been carrying an unecessary grudge in my heart for too long now and I feel that you have as well." I looked up at the first Rozen Maiden, my disgruntled sister, with a soft gaze.

"How do you feel about this, Suigintou?"

Suigintou's POV

I hovered there as my body turned to ice. Shinku was staring right at me, with open eyes and a smile on her face. What in Father's name was she thinking? One part of me was eager to stop our personal fighting and properly recognise each other as sisters once again but another part of me was incredulous,  
>insulted even. All this hate and deceit had been etched into my pysche and it was this that wanted me to rip Shinku apart and snatch her Rosa Mystica for my own gain and now she wanted me to let go of something that was a firm part of me? How stupid she was!<p>

"You disgust me," I hissed at her. "Never before have I been more insulted and willing to tear you apart with my on bare hands. As I said before," I growled, opening up my wings. "You have no right to become Alice, you miserable wretch. You have no pride or dignity, therefore you cannot ever call yourself a Rozen Maiden!"

Shinku shook her head at me, tutting. "I should have known you would decline, Suigintou. What I am offering you is an oppurtunity to forget our upsetting past and - "

"Forget? Forget? How dare you say that word infront of me! There is no way I can forget what you've done to me and I certainly don't intend to. Now stop your meaningless drivel and fight me. I wish to torture you as slowly and as painfully as I can before I kill you. I'll give you something not to forget,  
>Shinku."<p>

I watched the crimson doll sigh and turn away from me, floating gently down to the grainy cobblestones below. 'My, my... she really is a fool,' I thought to myself. I flapped my left wing and sent a shower of feathers down on her. Shinku stood perfectly still as the feathers streaked past her. I gnashed my teeth and swooped down infront of her.

"Do you wish to back down as the coward you are?"

"I never came for a fight, Suigintou. I came to offer you a propostion and you have rudely declined.  
>Therefore, seeing as you do not intend to live a contented life, I shall take my leave. Holie!"<p>

Shinku flicked her flicked her right index finger up and her artificial spirit shot out and glowed brightly. I had to cover my eyes to protect them from the blinding red light. By the time the light had dimmed, Shinku was gone. A sharp, breezy wind took her place and whipped back my silver hair. My deep magenta eyes scrutinized the empty air where she'd been standing. For a fool, Shinku had left me a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>I'm not going to do that thing where I make a long comment on a story as I want it to flow along. Besides, I bet you lot are bored witless over hearing me prattle on about things that aren't really that relevant, are ya? :P<p> 


	2. Discussion

Part 2 - here we go!

* * *

><p><span>Discussion - Shinku's POV<span>

"Hey, Shinku. Tea's ready. You coming?"

"Thank you, Jun." I closed my book and jumped off the bed, then strolled out into the hallway. Jun shut the door behind me and I gave him a look. Jun stared back me through half-shut, nonchalant eyes.

"Nope, not this time."  
>I snapped my fingers in annoyance and when he turned back, I walked up and kicked him hard in the shin.<p>

"Goddamit, Shinku! Stop doing that, you!"

"Really, Jun. You should be more submissive like a servant is to his mistress. Typical of you."

"Alright then, but don't ruddy kick me, y'hear?" And with that, Jun slipped one arm underneath me and carried me into the dining room. Hina Ichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and Nori were already there waiting for us. Seeing Souseiseki made me think more about how the rivalry between Suigintou and myself began.

"Really, Shinku? You're still making that pathetic chibi human carry you around, desu? I'm not surprised, desu. He's no good for anything else, desu."

"Ah! Jun and Shinku are here now! We can finally eat, na-no!"

Jun set me down on the floor and I climbed into my chair. "Such a welcome. I expect nothing less from you, Suiseiseki," I said, with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean, Shinku? Are you trying to insult me, desu? I mean, it's not my fault I have such a runt for a medium, desu."

"Enough now," shrilled Nori. She sat down and picked up her cutlery, as did the rest of us. "Itadakimasu~!"

After dinner, I walked over to Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, who were washing and drying the plates respectively.

"Souseiseki?"

She turned to me at the sound of her name. "Shinku."

"I would like to confer with you and Jun over a private matter. When you have time, of course," I said, indicating the washing up the twins had to do.

"If it's urgent, I'll come now," replied Souseiseki.

"No, it's not urgent. But I will speak with you Jun please." And I left the twins to finish off.

A little while later, Jun, Souseiseki and I were in the storeroom, just as I had asked them both. I summoned Holie so we had a little light on the subject of the conversation and I then proceeded to brief the pair of them on what had happened between myself and Suigintou.

"So you wanna apologize to Suigintou for this ill-feeling between you two but she's not buying it?" asked Jun.

"Essentially, yes," I replied. "I have called you both here because I require your advice on what I should do next, since Suigintou is refusing to accept. As a Medium and the doll who first rid Suigintou from the Alice Game, I feel that you are both in a good position to assist me." I turned to Souseiseki. "How do you believe I should proceed, Souseiseki?"

Souseiseki raised a finger and wrapped it around her chin in thought, her mismatching eyes gazing at the wooden floor. There was a moment of silence as the Gardener twin mulled the situation in her head.

"Hmmm. If I were you, Shinku, I'd make up her. If you want to find a peaceful way to end the Alice Game in harmony with the other dolls, then do it. That's what I'd do, but I don't make the final call."

"Thank you. Jun?"

Jun scratched his shaggy black eyes and gazed at the floor, much like Souseiseki had done. He sighed.

"Well, I dunno. If you do wanna make up with Sugintou, then do it. But if you don't, then don't. It's your desicion, after all."

"That I understand, but how do you both believe I should proceed after asking Suigintou if she wishes to accept my offer and have it declined?"

"I think Suigintou doesn't truly get the idea that you want to make friends with her," said Souseiseki. "It's practically a mindset for her now to want to defeat you in the Alice Game. Perhaps the concept of friendship is alien to her and she can't accept peace, love or happiness, I don't know. I think you should talk it over with her again but not as a proposal - describing the benefits that friendship can bring to a doll in her position may help Suigintou to reconsider."

I thought over Souseiseki's suggestion:- it was very critical but also very in-depth and thoughtful.

"May this 'mindset' include unwillingness to reconsider?"

"So what if it does?" remarked Jun. "Trust me, I know stubborness like the back of my hand and it is a pretty hard thing to crack. But is is possible. Like Souseiseki said, just talk to Suigintou about it again and you never know, she may think about it."

"Jun, you do understand that there is a big difference between a reclusive boy and a vengefull doll?"

"It's still the same idea - find a negative feeling and slowly take it away. It might be tough, Shinku, but it's not impossible."

I turned away from them. It was now becoming clear to me that I myself was becoming unwilling to go through with trying to convince Suigintou to become friends and sisters once again. I didn't wish to, but after having to fight Suigintou over and over again and carry a constant feeling of unease and anger in my heart every time I faced her, it was hard to relent.

"I thank you both for your input and time, but I shall not cooperate if Suigintou does not. However, I shall consider and evaluate your opinions closely on the matter. Thank you again."

I turned out of the storeroom and went up the stairs. I felt confused and defeated. Maybe Suigintou and I were not meant to be friends. Perhaps that is the way our destinies should remain: twisted and hateful. I wondered how she was feeling at this time or if she felt the same...

* * *

><p>Part 3 next! Hope you liked this one!<p> 


	3. Consideration

Part 3, folks! Boy, I'm uploading this quick, aren't I?

* * *

><p><span>Consideration - Suigintou's POV<span>

I could hear her voice as I approached the hospital window. It always soothed me to hear her singing for me; it made me feel wanted and loved. But, of course she wasn't entitled to know that. I landed on the ledge, the clacking of my boots leeting her know I had arrived to see her. The moonlight and dark sky made her look dead but her eyes were bright and alive.

"Hello again, my angel."

"I've said it to you many times but I'll say it again: I'm not your angel so stop saying that."

I turned away from her and a soft but cold wind brushed my face and ruffled my wings. I folded my arms and turned my gaze to the moon above, my thoughts tracing back to what Shinku had said to she really serious or was she just fooling around? I didn't really know what to think. Shinku and I had been bitter enemies for so long and now she wanted to leave it all behind and start over.

On one hand, it was almost too good to be true - I had secrectly been wanting love and acceptance from someone other than my Medium for so long that the very idea seemed like a foreign concept to me now.  
>But oh, how I longed and ached for it. To be respected and loved as a sister, to be happy and feel wanted, to be looked up to. I wanted to feel that so badly, it was unreal.<p>

But of course, I have been misunderstood and mistreated as a result of wanting love. Throughout my life,  
>I have been hated and loathed by those I want to cherish and protect. Why should they be treated any differently? Those dolls should learn and know what pain is, how much it hurts and they should live in eternal sorrow and misery, like I have. It's only fair.<p>

"Shinku... what are you doing?" The wind was my only reply, blowing gently and bitterly in my right eye.

"Suigintou?"

Megu's voice pulled me back around to face her. She pulled herself up and shuffled over, drawing the covers back slightly, then patted the matress, smiling.

I sighed heavily and floated over to her, perching in the spot she'd made for me. The cloth felt warm under my ball-jointed legs and I felt Megu's arm wrap round my shoulders.

"Something is troubling you, Suigintou."

I scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"The look in your eyes - you seem disgusted about something. This Shinku, perhaps?"

"What of her?"

"So you are troubled."

I sighed again. "She wants to quit fighting with me personally and become friends with me again, that's what, okay? And it makes me sick."

"Surely you should feel happy at the chance to make up with someone you love?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I'm not the one with the chance, Suigintou."

I turned to face Megu, casting her a confused glance under glaring eyes.

"I don't know how much you hate Shinku and I won't ask, but she is your sister and I think you should make up with her. If she's offering you the chance to forgive her, why not take it? It may never present itself again."

I turned back to the moon. "If Shinku was serious about leaving our quarrels behind, she'd have got down on her knees and begged me. Anyway, you're right about one thing, Megu: you have no clue as to the damage Shinku has done to me. Therefore, do I see any reason to forgive her?"

"Compassion. How do you think Shinku feels about it, Suigintou? She probably knows what she's done so there's no need to hold a grudge, is there?"

"Shinku doesn't have a clue. And there's every right for me to hold a grudge."

"Grudges aren't good for you."

Megu's speech bit into me as she spoke, leaving me feeling more hollow.

"When someone holds a grudge, they do nothing but brood over it until they shift their personality into something different to that person and they become the opposite of what others want them to makes them hate those they hold the grudge against and nothing but revenge and angst builds up until one day, they can't take it and something awful happens to either the person holding the grudge or the one whom the grudge is against and -"

"Enough!" I took off out the window and swooped into the air blindly for a few minutes before coming to a halt in the middle of the moon. I stared up at it once again, her words racing through my head, making my eyes twitch and well up. My fists ached from clutching them in balls so tightly but I didn't care.

It seemed like I was outnumbered; Megu wanted me to forgive and Shinku wanted to forgive. So why was I resisting? Megu was right - I had become the opposite of what I wanted myself to be. I had hoped that by winning the Alice Game, I would be seen as a loved, respected elder sister, just as Father was loved and respected. But I had become a self-centred, arrogant, greedy doll who would kill everyone to achieve my goal: Alice. Alice is perfect in every way. She musn't be greedy, arrogant or self-centred - she should be kind, understanding and trustworthy. Was I capable of becoming Alice anymore? Or was I really just junk? A tear escaped my eye but I hurriedly brushed it away. Of course I could be Alice. I could become Alice. But I had to do something first...

* * *

><p>There we go.^^ Did I mention it's fun to write as Suigintou? 8D<p> 


	4. Solution

Last part now, everyone! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Solution - Souseiseki's POV<span>

It had been nearly a week since Jun, Shinku and I had discussed Shinku's troubles with Suigintou. I had told Suiseiseki about what we'd said. She also seemed to agree with me.

"Suigintou has caused Shinku way too many problems, desu. But I thought Suigintou would be the one to ask Shinku for forgiveness, not the other way around, desu."

"I guess Shinku just thought it was time to accept Suigintou for the sake of completing the Alice Game peacefully."

Suiseiseki sighed. "Oh, Souseiseki, must the all our troubles coincide with that darn Alice Game, desu ka?"

"It's our destiny," I replied simply.

"Souseiseki?"

I turned around to the sound of my name; Shinku was standing there, casting me a soft look.

"Shinku?"

"I have thought over the situation again and I have decided to talk with Suigintou over the matter, as you have so thoughtfully suggested."

I gave Shinku an understanding smile.

"But I shall require your assistance, for I fear Suigintou will once again try to resist my ideas."

"You mean Souseiseki's ideas, desu!" I heard Suiseiseki hissing under her breath.

"Okay then, Shinku. Shall we tell Jun and Nori?"

"Only Jun."

We found Jun and Hina Ichigo in the living room and told him what we were going to do. Hina Ichigo was clearly a bit upset at our plan.

"Souseiseki, don't let Shinku get hurt by that meanie Suigintou. If she does, she may not be able to play with Hina anymore!"

I chuckled. "Don't worry Hina, I'm pretty sure that Shinku can look after herself."

"Take care," said Jun to us.

I smiled at the pair of them and Shinku and I headed for the storeroom. We soon stood infront of the old mirror, gazing at our reflections. An awkward silence passed between us for a long moment. I looked at Shinku; she seemed calm and collected but I could tell she was fretting over this slightly - her eyes were squinted and scrutinizing, looking hard into the mirror. She was nervous. 'She has every right to be,' I thought as I turned back to the mirror. 'Who knows if she can work this problem out?'

The mirror then glowed it's bright blue light and blew a soft wind. Shinku and I walked into the light and began flying through the empty maze of worlds towards Suigintou's N-field. We didn't know how this would work but we hoped it would. For Shinku's sake and for the sake of the Alice Game, I hoped it would.

Shinku's POV

I was dreadfully nervous but I was ready to try and verbally convince Suigintou what a life she could lead, just like Souseiseki had suggested to me nearly a week ago. I didn't really need Souseiseki with me so she could back me up, I needed her there for support and just so someone was there. Someone on my side.

We soon landed in Suigintou's dead N-field once more. I looked around: just fallen buildings with their moss and vines, a pitch black sky and a cold, eerie wind blowing gently through my curled hair.

"Still looks the same," mused the Gardener twin behind me.

"Yes," I mumbled in reply. My serene blue eyes scanned for her, but she did not appear immediately. Also very typical of Suigintou - she would keep one waiting then arrive at the last minute to try and surprise you.

"Let's start looking if she's not here right now," said Souseiseki.

"I agree."

So the two of us walked down the battered cobblestone path, still searching for Suigintou. The breezy wind was colder now, whipping my hair away from my sides and running down my sleeves.

"Such a quiet welcome..."

Souseseki and I looked up and left. Sure enough, there was Suigintou, sitting on the same roof she sat on when I first talked to her about this. But as she hovered down to us, I noticed that something was amiss; she looked calm and quiet and no sadistic smile crept across her features. She seemed very humbled.

I stepped forward. "Suigintou. I shall tell you now I am not here to fight you, I merely wish to speak with you."

The silver haired doll motioned with her hand.

I took a deep breath and began. "Suigintou, ever since that night, you have lived in vengance, pain and hurt. You have hated me very much and I understand perfectly. But now is the time to live and let go. Release all the anguish and misery from inside. You have longed to be loved all your life and this is what I'm offering you."

Suigintou said nothing.

"I believe that if we become more cordial with each other, your life will be much more enjoyable. You can be respected, admired and wanted if you decide to leave your resentfulness behind. There is much more to life than inflicting revenge on those you hate. I accepted you as a sister back in the last faux Alice Game we had and I wish nothing more than for you to do the same."

Suigintou still remained silent.

"Well, Sugintou? What do you think to this?"

My sister lifted her gaze. I could only just hear her.

"It wasn't you, Shinku... it was her!" and she pointed an accusing finger at Souseiseki.

"Me?"

"If you had not destroyed me in the first Alice Game, Shinku would not have despised me nor I her. So for that, you shall die, Laplis Lazuli Stern! Meimei!"

Suigintou drew her sword and flung herself towards Souseiseki. The Gardener twin managed to dodge before she was sliced in two. Souseiseki glared and pulled out her hand.

"Renpicka!"

The blue spirit whizzed round her hand and Souseseki's shears appeared. I watched in hopeless dismay as the two dolls swiped and thrusted at each other. Suigintou slammed Souseiseki into a wall with her left hand wing but missed her as the Gardener twin darted out and swung her scissors clean through her right wing. Souseiseki rammed her shears at Sugintou but the latter dodged and grabbed Souseiseki's arm, trying to break it in two. Thankfully, Souseiseki whipped away but her left shirt sleeve ripped off and flapped in Suigintou's hand. Souseiseki darkly looked at her bare arm with hot eyes.

"You idiot! How dare you! Mercury Lampe, I'm gonna pay you back in spades for that!"

Suigintou's POV

I threw the sleeve away as Souseiseki came at me again. She chopped at me with her scissors but I dodged and punched her in the face, sending her sprawling. I swooped for her, sword at my side ready to slash her clean in half. Souseiseki grabbed the brim of her hat and threw it at me like a boomerang. It smacked into my hand with full force, causing me to yell out and drop my sword. No matter. I flung both wings at her, watching in glee as they advanced towards her, the feathers raining down. I felt them slam into something, so I strengthened the attack, knowing I'd hit Souseiseki and that she would soon be dead.

After a minute, I relinquished the attack and smiled arrogantly.

"Well, Souseiseki, I've finally destroyed you so -" I stopped. My heart plunged. My eyes shrunk and twitched. I heard Souseiseki scream.

"No! Shinku!"

I swooped down and landed, horror-struck. I'd hit Shinku! She must have thrown herself infront of Souseiseki, thereby taking the full extent of my attack. I watched as she collapsed into Souseiseki's arms, trembling. I threw myself next to Souseiseki, watching in despair as the twin broke down, cradling the crimson sister in her arms.

"Shinku! Shinku, wake up. Wake up! Wake up, Shinku, please!"

The doll gasped and panted softly in the cold air. She shook as she looked up at us.

"S-Sousei... seki... Sui..g-gin... tou..."

I felt hot tears run down my face and burn my soul. I didn't notice my wings shrink into my back.

"Oh, Shinku. What have I done?"

"Y-You're crying?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yes, I am! I thought I could accept you once again and forget! I've wanted to forget for so long. All my life I've wanted love. No more, no less! Just to be loved. I've wanted all of it and I thought tonight I could have it at last. You're right Shinku, I'm not worthy of becoming Alice! I never will be! I am imperfect!"

"N-No... every doll... has t-the radiance... to be Alice."

Souseiseki handed Shinku to me then threw her head in her hands and sobbed. It hurt to hear her sob.

"Please, Souseiseki... don't cry. I'm so sorry!"

"Try telling that to Shinku!"

"I-It's okay..."

We both turned to Shinku. Her battered features gave us a weak smile and her eyes were so soft.

"S-Souseiseki... Suigintou has... learnt t-to forgive and f-forget. There is no need now... to hate her. Please,  
>l-look after her... Make sure that.. J-Jun accepts her and... loves her..."<p>

Souseiseki wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "Okay."

Shinku stared up at me. "My beautiful S-Suigintou... my sister..." She raised a wobbly hand to my eyes and brushed away a tear about to fall.

"Oh, Shinku. I'm so sorry and even that isn't enough. I'm sorry for any troubles I have caused you, Souseiseki,  
>Suiseiseki, Hina Ichigo, Kanaria and Jun. I'm sorry for being such a despicable sister to you all. I love you all!<br>Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Shinku shut her eyes and smiled. "Suigintou... sometimes... f-foes can love... eac-ch other. So... do this f-for me... love me... not as a foe... b-but as a-a sis-ter..." Her hand suddenly froze on my cheek, dropped to the ground and her head turned into me. She didn't move.

I froze. She couldn't be...! She wasn't...! More tears poured from my swollen eyes.

"Sh-Shinku? Shinku?"

The doll then grew hot in my arms and a soft light swam over my N-field as a bright, glowing gem rose from Shinku's chest. Souseiseki and I stared in disbelief.

"Her... R-Rosa Mystica...!"

No. I'd killed her. I'd killed the very sister I wanted to forgive and cherish. Alice would never do that. I pulled Shinku's body into me and let the tears rain down. She was gone. My darling Shinku. Was dead. By my wretched hands. My spirit fizzed solemly beside me. I sniffed.

"M-Meimei?"

The spirit told me that Shinku wanted me to have her Rosa Mystica. How could I take it after I had just murdered her? I solemly took it in my hand, still holding Shinku in the other. I glanced up at Souseiseki, who gave me a calm stare back.

"Take it, Suigintou."

"Are you sure? I've just killed her."

Souseiseki smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's what Shinku wants - I think we should honour her now."

I stared at the glowing Rosa Mystica in my hand. So precious... yet so wrong to take. I placed my hand to my heart and felt my body grow warm and strong. "Gomenasai, Shinku," I mumbled. Visions of her life flashed through my head: reading books, having tea with her Medium, baking cookies with Suseiseki and Hina Ichigo, watching Detective Kun-Kun, smiling and laughing...

I stood weakly, carrying Shinku's weight in my arms. Souseiseki picked up her hat but didn't put it on.

"Suigintou?"

I sniffed and stared determinedly at the sky.

"I will honour Shinku. I vow to be a good doll now and please Father in whatever way possible. I won't be selfish or arrogant and I will do my best to make those around me happy."

I turned to Souseiseki as my wings reappeared, sprouting carefully from my back again. I did notice out the corner of my eye that they were a medium shade of grey instead of midnight black.

"Let's go home now, Souseiseki."

The blue doll tilted her head in acceptance. "Shinku would be proud of you, Suigintou."

"Really?"

"Yes, after such a solemn vow like that, wouldn't any doll?"

A bright pale blue, almost white light then opened and shone in the eternal black night. Souseiseki and I jumped for it and began flying home through the dream worlds. My heart was burning with happiness at the chance to finally be able to rejoice in warmth and comfort of future friends. Of course they would be upset at Shinku's death, especially Jun, but I hoped Souseiseki and I could convince them that I had repented and learned the error of my ways. As we flew together, I gazed ambivelantly down at Shinku. A soft, small smile caressed her face and she seemed at peace. I was heartbroken to lose her bbut overjoyed to honour her.

"Arigato gozaimasu... Shinku."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to Shinku die, but I wanted a happy and sad ending. I feel really sorry for Suigintou now, having to deal with the fact that she's accidentally killed Shinku. :( Please review nicely! Ciao for now! ^^<p> 


End file.
